180
by Mayu Sato
Summary: When Starscream woke in the med-bay he felt… different, off somehow. What if our favorite seeker did a 180 on his personality? What would people think of? Written because Star's an idiot sometimes. Rated for very mild and limited violence. Mistakenly named 360, title was changed for accuracy.


180

When Starscream woke in the med-bay he felt… different, off somehow. He checked his diagnostics, but found nothing unusual. The seeker shrugged and swung his feet over the edge of the berth, hopping to the floor and walking to the mirror with a skip in his step. He admired his frame, twitching his highly held wings.

"I see you're feeling better, Screamy." A sardonic voice called. The aerial looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Ah, Knock Out, stellar repairs, thank you." His tone held only sincerity, making the car wince.

"Are you… feeling alright, commander?"

"I can honestly say I've never felt better, probably thanks to your excellent work. Why do you ask, you don't usually express concern for my well being. Perhaps I'm growing on you." Starscream said suggestively, smirk curling at his lips. Knock Out's optics traveled suspiciously over his frame.

"Maybe you should sit down so I can examine you for processor damage, Megatron did smack your helm pretty hard…"

"No need, I should get back to my duties, wouldn't want to fail Lord Megatron anymore than I already have managed to. Hm?"

"Yes…" the grounder agreed carefully, bewildered and frankly frightened.

"I'll be going then, see you later, I'm sure."

"Yeah…"

Starscream placed his heels in a front of him in a straight line as he walked, hips swaying more than they normally did. He walked into the bridge and smiled, not grinned or smirked, _smiled _at Lord Megatron. He took a deep intake and muted a giggle; skip returning as he went to his station. He leaned over his desk and flipped through a data pad with on hand, his chin cradled in his free palm. He was oblivious to the stares directed at him and began humming softly low in his throat. He became more invested in Shockwave's repot, scrutinizing every line. He stopped and went back, re-reading an equation again and again. He gave a pouty frown and pulled out a clear data pad, neatly writing the equation on it and working through it.

"Shockwave?" he asked. The purple mech, who was standing by Megatron overlooking and explain something, looked up.

"What?" he asked gruffly, a glare cast off his single red optic from the lights.

"You miscalculated this equation." The seeker said innocently, pointed talon tapping mistake.

"Unlikely. It is more probable you don't understand."

Starscream's optics shut and he gave a short laugh.

"Um, _no_,"he walked to the scientist and stood close to him, their frames brushing. "See?" He pointed again and offered his new solution. "I reworked it, so your new invention shouldn't blow up on use." He said teasingly, a self satisfied smile adorning his features. Shockwave looked incredulously at the problem, disbelieving that the seeker was right. He had miscalculated, and it actually appeared that Starscream's solution would work better than what he had presumed to be his correct one.

He watched the seeker retreat to his desk, sitting in the chair with his legs splayed open. "I'd go input that new equation before anything gets started." He said uncaringly, examining the tips of his nails.

Shockwave's optic narrowed. "Quite."

Starscream went back to flipping through information, scribbling a note in the margins every so often.

"Starscream," Megatron growled, optic ridge cocked. "What was Knock Out's diagnose on you?"

The winged creature looked at him with a questioning hum.

"I'm not certain, he just repaired my frame and I insisted on returning to work." He replied, blinking and placing a finger on his chin in thought. Megaton's optics widened at the sight and his frown deepened. He was about to order that he go and get checked, but an alarm sounded and a new window popped up on a screen.

"Autobot's?" Starscream asked, standing and rushing over to see.

"Autobot," Megatron corrected. It was Wheejack, driving solo on a long road.

"It's the wrecker, probably off brooding because he can't play well with others."

"You would know what that's like." Knock Out said mockingly, smirking as he walked in. Starscream shot an annoyed glance at the red mech and shifted his attention back to Megaton.

"He's most likely alone without a destination in mind, shall I deal with him?"

The warlord's optics narrowed. "You proved incapable last time." He growled. Starscream winced.

"True, my lord, allow me this chance for redemption."

"Very well," Megatron said, intrigued. Starscream perked up and went through the ground bridge Soundwave had summoned, taking two Vehicon's with him, unaware that Laser Beak had followed them.

"Stay back and flank him if I'm in need of assistance, otherwise don't interfere." The seeker ordered, preparing to transform.

"Sir?" One of the Vehicon's asked questioningly. Starscream glared fiercely and snarled.

"Did I stutter?" he demanded, advancing on the mech.

"N-no." he said, cowering under the heat of Starscream's gaze.

"Then do as I say," with that he transformed and took off, hovering high above Wheeljack, aiming a missile in front of him so he'd drive right into it. It worked. The wrecker swerved off road and transformed, fist clenching as he landed in a crouch. Starscream grinned victoriously and descended on his prey, firing his null-rays with deadly precision. He looped in the sky and rushed the Autobot, pulling up just before hitting him. Wheeljack dove to the ground as Starscream had predicted. He turned sharply and changed from his alt-form, diving at his target. Stunned by his strategy Wheeljack could only stare as the seeker came at him, placing something in his hands before pulling up and transforming again, speeding off. The item latched onto him and beeped.

"Scrap." Was all he had time to say.

It exploded, sending him sky-high, broken frame clattering on the ground. His blue optics shorted out and his precious energon seeped into the dirt. One optic shuttered to life when he heard the clicking of heels. Starscream knelt by him and tilted his helm up, sadistic grin quirking his lips.

"I believe it was wrecker fact 17, guards never look up." He drawled, grin growing. "Not one hundred percent fitting, but I made it work." He said, razor-sharp claws plunging into his spark chamber. "I needed a new name to brag about snuffing."

Starscream rose and flicked the pale blue energon off his servo, strolling over to the Vehicon's as he commed the Nemesis.

"The Autobot has been off-lined my Lord, requesting a bridge back." Starscream said, not even commenting that he had single handedly offed the wrecker himself.

Everyone on the bridge who had seen the video feed from Laser Beak was thoroughly impressed. Megatron himself had been stunned into silence.

Starscream leisurely walked in and returned to his station, picking up where he left off without a word. The tyrant and medic shared a look and Knock Out took Starscream by the arm.

"Where are we going?" the deputy asked cluelessly, stumbling after the cherry red sport car.

"I need run a full scan on you." The medic said simply.

. . .

"Would you stop fidgeting!" Knock Out snapped. Starscream paused swinging his legs and huffed.

"Not my fault this is tedious and un-stimulating." He groused, crossing his arms. But Starscream did stay still, letting the machine finish.

Megaton was stating next to Knock Out, observing the readings over the medics shoulder. Starscream took to humming and swinging his peds again as the two whispered to each other.

"The helm trauma caused his male and female hormones to become unbalanced, his female instincts outweigh the male." Knock Out explained, gesturing to the chart. "It's easily fixable, but I kind of prefer him this way, don't you my lord?"

Megaton stared at the happily singing seeker and nodded his consent.

"I see no reason why we should meddle in his hormones, seems rather personal, don't you agree, Knock Out?"

End

I do not own Transformers in any shape or form.

_Eh, not the greatest. Wrote this in like, half an hour. Okay, explanation, I was watching Transformers Prime Beast Hunters and there were so many times I wanted to smack Star over the helm for being such a pain. (I still love him, though) Well, I thought, what if he was totally different? This, this is what it would be if he was modest, not a coward and used his brain, scary huh? _

_ALSO, I was NOT trying to portray that women are oblivious. I'm kind of that way, but that's just me personally. In my head for this story Starscream was ditsy for the sake of humor. :) _

_And this story was previously called 360, that was my mistake. I was thinking 180 in my head but as it often happens, I didn't say what I meant. I apologize, I uploaded this at like one in the morning. __  
_


End file.
